Kerry Shawcross
|born = San Antonio, Texas |nationality = American |notable = *Writer and Director of RWBY *Main Member of the Internet Box Podcast *Writer of Camp Camp |occupation = *Animator *Writer *Director |roles = Neptune Palomo Dragonface Floyd |media = |livery = rwby |equipment = }}Kerry F. "Dragonface" Shawcross is an American screenwriter, story writer, director, actor, content producer, on-camera host and animator working as an employee of Rooster Teeth. He is one of the primary script writers, co-director of Volumes 1 and 2, and later, director of RWBY, from Volume 3, onward (following the death of creator Monty Oum on February 1, 2015). Kerry worked as a director, visual effects compositor and machinima animator on Red vs. Blue and is part of the script writing team of Camp Camp. He also directed various RWBY Chibi segments, co-wrote episode 4 of Gen:LOCK, voices Neptune Vasilias in RWBY, Lieutenant Palomo in Red vs. Blue, and Dragonface in X-Ray and Vav. Kerry is a core member of Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter and has appeared in multiple videos. Early Life and Education Kerry Shawcross was born on May 1, 1991 in San Antonio, Texas. He attended and graduated Communications Arts High School in San Antonio. Career He would later move to reside in Austin, Texas where he would work for Rooster Teeth Productions as a Video Production staff member in May 2010. He also worked as Barbara Dunkelman's "boob wrangler" for the RT Short "Siri: The Horror Movie.". In an amazing trivia, He served as a machinima animator and voice actor on Red vs. Blue: Season 10 and an editor and voice actor on Red Vs. Blue: Season 9. He also appeared regularly on the Internet Box Podcast alongside RWBY cast members Barbara Dunkelman and Lindsay Jones, as well as several other members of the Rooster Teeth community. Other appearances include the original Rooster Teeth production A Simple Walk Into Mordor, several RT Shorts, and a few appearances on the Rooster Teeth Podcast. Appearances in RT Content A Simple Walk Into Mordor Kerry Shawcross and Chris Demarais set out on an adventure through New Zealand to go from where the filming of the Shire took place to the filming of the famous Mount Doom scene in the Lord of the Rings Trilogy Let's Play Appearances During the RWBY off-season, Kerry works on Achievement Hunter, editing and appearing in Let's Plays. In Achievement HORSE Episode 35, he defeated Jack PIG-P. Kerry also took second in the Achievement HORSE first office tournament, he lost to Michael. Kerry also placed second in the next Achievement HORSE tournament, he was beaten by Burnie. He has participated in some Let's Plays such as Hawken and Trouble in Terrorist Town. Recently Kerry has been in GTA Online Let's Plays episode 1 and 2 and the GTA Online Top Fun. Kerry also made a guest appearance in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 74. Kerry served as Mad King Ryan's servant in Minecraft Episodes 89 and 90. In episode Minecraft episode 90 Kerry served as the 1st ever final boss of a King Let's Play by portraying Edgar in a massive underground Maze deep under Ryan's house. Kerry managed to survive for over 5 minutes before finally being brought down by Gavin. Recently Kerry has appeared in two more GTA V Let's Plays: Almost Street Legal and Enter the Dragonface, the latter being entirely focused on the Lads and Gents "inducting" him into the Fake AH Crew. This "induction" involved multiple tasks: dealing with muggers (a task that spilled over into others), an impromptu drive with a 5-star Wanted level, a game of Frogger (a previous Things to Do), escaping from a prison, and finally the "celebration", which was actually most members of the team calling airstrikes on Kerry. The Let's Play ended with Gavin running Kerry over in a fire truck, proclaiming that he was now "clean". Internet Box Kerry is also the eighth and final member of the Internet Box podcast Trivia *His favorite anime is Gurren Lagann. *He dropped out of college after getting a job at Rooster Teeth, he said at the RT Animation panel at RTX 2017. *Kerry was targeted by muggers throughout Enter the Dragonface, the only known time muggers regularly targeted someone other than Gavin. External links * IMDb Profile * Twitter Image Gallery Kerry Shawcross.jpg Kerry.png|Kerry's Minecraft skin. kerry-rtaa.png|Kerry's cartoon in Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures. Category:RWBY Crew Category:Red vs. Blue Crew Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Machinimator Category:Writers Category:Male Staff Category:May Birthday Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Streamers Category:RWBY Cast Category:Red vs. Blue Cast Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:X-Ray and Vav Crew Category:Camp Camp Category:Gen:LOCK Crew